


Sleep tight

by eunji_kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hinata with trauma, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, OOC, Oneshot, Yakuza, hinata has PTSD, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunji_kozume/pseuds/eunji_kozume
Summary: Hinata bolted up, a scream still on his lips, hands fisted in the sheets underneath him. The smell of blood and sight of the red substance staining his mother's cold body before shifting into familiar black, almost blue hair and lifeless, blue eyes staring unmoving at him. Blood pooling from underneath the cold body still imprinted into his brain. Another scream threatened to topple out of his mouth. Sweat trickled from his hairline, down from the orange locks down his back. Down his face. Panting, he tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling bathed in moonlight from the window. The outline of the glow in the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on the surface a strangely comforting sight. Looking back down, eyes still blown wide but breath somewhat calmed, he found wide blue eyes staring into her own made of dark warm honey brown.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> New kagehina yakuza fic cause you know me (:

Hinata bolted up, a scream still on his lips, hands fisted in the sheets underneath him. The smell of blood and sight of the red substance staining his mother's cold body before shifting into familiar black, almost blue hair and lifeless, blue eyes staring unmoving at him. Blood pooling from underneath the cold body still imprinted into his brain. Another scream threatened to topple out of his mouth. Sweat trickled from his hairline, down from the orange locks down his back. Down his face. Panting, he tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling bathed in moonlight from the window. The outline of the glow in the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on the surface a strangely comforting sight. Looking back down, eyes still blown wide but breath somewhat calmed, he found wide blue eyes staring into her own made of dark warm honey brown. 

“I'm sorry, did I wake you?” Hinata inquired, voice still shaky and broken 

“Ah no, it's fine,” A shake of the other’s head followed. “Another nightmare?” His boyfriend responded. Dark black-blue hair slipping into his eyes, fanning into his eyes before long, slender fingers brushed the fringe out of the way. Sitting up next to the smaller boy Kageyama looked down into the frightened eyes of the smaller. Kageyama’s height of 6’2 put him a good 6 inches above Hinata, a difference still very noticeable sitting down. He curled his arm protectively around the  smaller’s waist, pulling him close. Hinata melted into the embrace, welcoming the warmth and comfort it provided. 

“Yeah...” His voice trailed off, not sure if he should continue. 

“Want to talk about it?” Hinata looked up, meeting warm blue eyes swimming with concern and affection. Kageyama’s eyelashes long and dark against his paler skin. Hinata offered him a small smile in return, shaking his head slightly. 

“Maybe in the morning?” Kageyama smiled back, worry still in his eyes when he offered a nod, pulling the brown-eyed boy closer to his chest. Sighing, Hinata moved closer, wrapping his leg around the taller boy's waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, engulfing himself in his partners sent. 

He let out a small shudder when he felt the bigger, yet delicate and slim fingers of his boyfriend brush through his damp orange hair and over his scalp. Kageyama’s other hand slipping to rub soothing circles into his lower back. Melting into the touch, yet again, Hinata felt himself drifting back into sleep. A soothing, dark, and empty sleep. 

_____________________ 

Hinata woke to the smell of coffee, a rainy and earthy scent, and golden sunlight seeping through the window. Through lidded eyes he saw Kageyama, the source of the smell, he realized, sitting on his right. He was propped up against the pillows, coffee in one hand and phone in the other. Hinata looked up, realizing he was still laying on the other's chest as Kageyama looked down to realize Hinata was awake. He reached over, setting the coffee mug down, and leaned down to press a sweet and soft kiss on Hinata’s lips. 

“Good morning, love.” His smile was bright and sincere, so different from the one Hinata had found on his face three years ago when they met. His eyes were full of life, so in contrast to the dark emotionless voids that had accompanied the empty smile. Even the tattoo, vivid in the golden light, dragon, and snake intertwined coming over his back to rest over his collar bone, looked right. If you could describe it that way. How a tattoo marking his boyfriend as a yakuza gang leader could look "right” perplexed him, but it was the only way Hinata could think to describe it. 

He nuzzled back into the warmth of the taller, feeling every movement as Kageyama chuckled, running his long, slim fingers over Hinata’s own tattoo then back into his hair. The  shorter’s scalp tingling every time it was bet with the scrape of the  taller’s blunt nails or the soft pads of his callused fingers. 

Hinata mumbled a “Good morning” into the 22-year old's shirt, earning another chuckle in response. 

“Ready to talk, love?” 

A small whine slipped out of the  shorter’s lips, without his permission of course. Taking a moment to breathe the blue-eyed boys calming sent in once more, he looked up into said blue eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments feedback and kudos are appreciated!  
> Have a great day and stay safe everyone


End file.
